


Boyfriends

by threefouram



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Basilio/Juli, Established Isagani/Paulita, F/F, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: ' She wonders, sometimes, why he needs her at this point— He's got him, brilliant him with the poetry and the shy boyish smile that charms people for miles. But she's one to talk, after all she hasn't done anything to call them off either. And she's got this pretty girl in front of her, and her own life to live. 'or: in which the prettiest girl around meets the most charming girl in town, or something.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> the idea had more potential than what I let it grow into, but for now this will do. I'll have to rewrite it at some point with a stronger foundation for the whole 'open relationship' dynamic that they all have.
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).

Juli's not stupid.  
  
She knows that Basilio is a strange boy, that he runs off with his little writer friend more often than he doesn't. She knows that 'running off' is just a euphemism for the things they do. She knows that  _this is Isagani's girlfriend_ is actually code for  _Isagani and I have some catching up to do_ , which is actually code for  _I'm in love with my best friend_.  
  
She eyes the pretty girl in the pretty dress, smiles ever so slightly. "Juli," she introduces herself, extending her hand.  
  
The other girl takes it into a handshake. "Paulita."  
  
She nods along before furrowing her brows, wondering where she's heard that name before. (One does not simply run across girls named Paulita, not these days.) Then it clicks. "Didn't you used to date—"  
  
Paulita laughs the way Paulita Gomez does. (She gets this often enough, really.) "Juanito Pelaez, yes. He was sweet for a while, people don't give him enough credit. But he's gay, and he's in love with Placido— What's a girl to do with that?"  
  
"Your laugh is—"  
  
"Embarrassing? I know."  
  
"i was going to say charming," Juli grins. "Isagani's kind of a lucky guy."  
  
_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_  
  
Juli's not stupid.  
  
She knows that Basilio is a strange boy, that he runs off with his little writer friend more often than he doesn't. She knows that 'running off' is just a euphemism for the things they do. She knows that he's a good guy, means well enough to talk to her about this Isagani situation.  
  
(She wonders, sometimes, why he needs her at this point— He's got him, brilliant him with the poetry and the shy boyish smile that charms people for miles. But she's one to talk, after all she hasn't done anything to call them off either. And she's got this pretty girl in front of her, and her own life to live.)  
  
"Basilio's lucky himself," Paulita chuckles. "Does he make you happy?"  
  
She shrugs. "Mhm, and I'm not the only one."  
  
Paulita grins, matches the knowing smile plastered on her own face. "Maybe we deserve to be happy, too."  
  
_**Maybe he won't find out what I know**_ _ **.**_  
  
Juli's not stupid.  
  
She knows that Basilio is a strange boy, that he runs off with his little writer friend more often than he doesn't. She knows that 'running off' is just a euphemism for the things they do. She knows that he wants her happy, the way she wants him happy, the way she lets him be happy with him.  
  
The pretty girl in the pretty dress— rather, Paulita Gomez— is an immensely attractive human being that makes her Juli's heart swoon just a little bit. She has that stupid laugh, and that stupid grin, and that stupid perfect skin that makes her eyes look precious.  (She stands by her words: Isagani is a lucky guy.)  
  
"My boyfriend," Juli says, "seems to like your boyfriend very much."  
  
"Well," Paulita laughs off, "My taste in guys, apparently, is gay."  
  
"We're a bit gay ourselves." She casts her eyes downwards, the smile on her face refusing to fall.  
  
Paulita follows her gaze, looks down at their interlocked hands. "Oh," she manages. "You never let go."  
  
"Neither did you, darling."  
  
**_You were the last good thing about this part of town._**

**Author's Note:**

> _You need him, I could be him. (Grand Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy) :: Fall Out Boy)._
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
